The Return of Wyatt's Brother
by TARDISwhore
Summary: It has been a year since big Chris faded away, but he’s back. But is there a catch? Is he a ghost? Or is he another Chris from the future? You have to read on to find out… Chapter 3 revised.
1. I've Already Forgiven You

**The Return of Wyatt's Brother**

**Summary:** It has been a year since big Chris faded away, but he's back. But is there a catch? Is he a ghost? Or is he another Chris from the future? You have to read on to find out…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed, but I will marry Drew Fuller, eventually! Well maybe not, but in my dreams, we already have children.

_**denotes dreams**_

_denotes thoughts

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

Leo tossed and turned in his sleep. He was having the same dream again. The same one he had been having since Chris died. He still blamed himself. It wasall his fault, he should have protected him more, and he should have killed Gideon as soon as he could, but he was too late. He kept wincing.

_**"I get that you wanted to save me, I really do, but I am dead, you get that? D.E.A.D." Chris told his father.**_

_**"Chris, I tried to protect you. I really did." He cried out to his youngest son.**_

_**"Yeah, you protected me and look where that got me. I'm dead and it is ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!" Chris yelled at him. He had a wound in his torso, where Gideon had placed that fatal wound with that enchanted athame. The look in his eyes had hate written all over them.**_

_**"Chris, I'm sorry" Leo wanted to heal him, but he couldn't.**_

_**"Yeah, why should I believe you? Leo." Leo winced at his name. Why couldn't his own son call him dad?**_

_**"Chris, I'm your father. Please forgive me."**_

_**"You? My father? You were NEVER my father." Leo felt a sharp pain in his chest. He knew this was a dream, but it still hurt him to hear his son say something like that.**_

_**"Please Chris, this isn't you." Leo told him, but before Chris could reply, he woke up with a start.**_

He sat up straight in bed. The dream seemed even more real than last time. They kept getting more and more real. He was sweating so he got up to go the kitchen to get some cold water. He walked down the staircase of Halliwell Manor and into the kitchen. He saw the clock on the wall. It read 4:36 am. The dreams were always at the same time. He got a glass and filled it up. He downed it and put the glass under again. As he drunk, he turned around and waked up to his and Piper's bedroom. He didn't want to disturb her, especially as she had an early start the club tomorrow. He walked into the bedroom and the lights were on and Piper was sitting up with Chris in her arms.

"Why are you up at this time?" Piper asked her husband.

"I couldn't sleep." Leo sat down and shared an eye contact moment with Chris, but he looked away. Even looking at Chris' younger self was painful. Piper saw this.

"That dream again, huh?" Leo nodded. "Honey you can't keep blaming yourself for what Gideon did. You couldn't have helped him, even if you wanted to." Piper moved Chris towards Leo. "And you have to get used to the fact that you still have him. See?" Leo picked him up and smiled. He thought about it, and even though it had been a year, he had never properly held his youngest son. But his smile soon went.

"I could have done more. I could have tried to heal him more, or got Paige to help me heal him."

"Leo, stop beating yourself up for his death. He didn't die, not really. You're holding him right now." This was how Piper had survived Chris' death. She kept telling herself that but inside, she cried every night for her lost son.

"It's not the same." Leo told the eldest Charmed One. "I knew him as a 23 year old man, not a one year old baby."

"Leo, it doesn't matter if he is one or 23 or even 40. He is still our son." Piper told him firmly.

Leo gave Chris back to Piper and got up. "I'll be in the living room if you need me." He walked out leaving Piper silently crying for both her husband and son.

_Please help him through this._ She thought to no one and everyone.

Leo sat on the sofa and put his feet up. He lay there for 20 minutes, thinking about all the times he had said things to Chris that were horrible. When in was in Valhalla, when he got the sisters to bind Wyatt's powers, when he told them he was part whitelighter and part witch. It wasn't often Leo cried, but now was one of those times. He looked up to the ceiling, hoping that Chris would hear him. "Chris, I'm so sorry for letting you die. Please forgive me."

"Sure, I've already forgiven you, dad." A voice from behind him said.

Leo spun round and his eyes widened in surprise. Standing there was his son, Christopher Perry Halliwell.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Sorry for all my other stories being updated less often but I just get an idea for a story in my head and I have to write it out. Trust me; if I published all my unpublished ones, I would have about 20 stories. Any way, this is the part that I beg on my knees for a review, or 50. How ever generous you're feeling. 

**Next Chappie: **How is Chris back? And will Leo ever get to know baby Chris like he wants to? The next chappie will be longer I promise. Scouts honour.


	2. Good Night Mini Me

**The Return of Wyatt's Brother**

**Summary:** It has been a year since big Chris faded away, but he's back. But is there a catch? Is he a ghost? Or is he another Chris from the future? You have to read on to find out…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed, or Drew Fuller. See what you've done now, you made me cry!

**_Denotes dreams_**

_Denotes thoughts

* * *

_

Chapter 2

"Dad, why are you looking at me like that?" Chris walked over to Leo.

"Chris, but you're dead. You died over a year ago." Leo sat up straight.

"Yeah, but I'm back. I don't know how but I'm back. I thought that you would be happy for me?" Chris held out a hand to pull Leo up. Leo tried to take it, but his hand fell straight through. "What? What just happened here? Why did that happen?"

"I think you're a ghost." Leo got up and stood in front of him.

"No, I can't be. I still have my telekinesis. Watch." He waved him hand and a picture moved along the fireplace.

"Chris, you are dead. You died in my arms. You faded away in front of Paige and me. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, but I'm back. How else could be standing here?" Chris looked into his father's eyes.

Suddenly, something in Leo's brain suddenly clicked. This was a dream. His dreams were getting more real. So why couldn't this be a dream. "Wait, this is just a whole dream. I've fallen asleep on the sofa and you're just in my imagination."

"Dad, this is not a dream. Trust me on that. But if I am a ghost, how do I still have my telekinesis then?" He went to sit on the chair but he fell straight through and only his legs and head were showing. "Agh. Stupid Chair." He got up and tried to throw a magazine and managed to do it. He looked surprised. "How did I do that?"

"Well, you're a ghost, and when ghosts get angry, they can move things." Leo explained. He may be mortal now, but he sure as hell kept all his demonic and supernatural knowledge.

"So that means that I am definitely a ghost then?" Chris asked his father.

Leo nodded. "This means that the girls will be able to see you as well." He smiled properly for the first time since Chris faded away. "Piper is going to love it. I should get them now, but we can tell them in the morning. I'll let them sleep. What are you going to do though? You can't even sit on a chair."

"I'll find something; I can read a magazine, catch up on what I've missed. Don't worry; I'll be okay for a few hours really, dad." Leo felt a warm feeling inside him. After his fears in his dreams, he realised that he wasn't to blame. And his son did love him.

"I'll be in my room; I need to get some sleep tonight. Just stay out of the way until I can tell them." Chris smiled.

"Don't worry, if they come down, I can just do this." He disappeared from Leo's sight and reappeared behind Leo. "I am a ghost remember? Good night Dad." Leo smiled again.

"Good night Chris." He walked up the stairs again and expected Piper to still be awake but she was lying back down, Chris was back in his cot and they both looked so peaceful. He went over to Chris and picked him up. "I'm going to show you something that will make it up to you over the past year." He walked downstairs and stopped on the stairs. He watched Chris sitting on the floor, flipping through a magazine using his telekinesis. Leo looked at the Chris in his arms. He was watching him as well. Soon Chris closed the magazine and put it back to where he got from. And he lay on the floor. He looked like he was trying to get to sleep. Leo decided to leave him and walked back up the stairs.

Unknown to him, Chris had been watching him all the time and as he waked up, Chris smiled. "Good night mini me." He whispered. He closed his eyes and tried to see if ghosts could sleep.

Leo walked straight past his room and walked up to the attic. He sat on the dusty sofa up there and started to play with his youngest son. He couldn't believe how much the two looked like. He knew they were one of the same, but usually you didn't see any similarities between child and adult until they were a little older. He checked the clock. 5:53 am. He had been playing with Chris for 20 minutes. He walked back into the bedroom and put Chris in his cot. He looked over towards Piper and smiled. How could he have ever doubted her? He climbed into bed and closed his eyes. Hopefully, the next dream he had would not be about how much Chris hated him, but how much he loved him.

Piper looked over her shoulder at her husband. She looked over to Chris and smiled herself. Finally, he was getting to know him the way Piper had wanted.

Chris opened his eyes again. _Okay, that proves it. Ghosts definitely can not sleep. _He thought as he got up and walked around to the conservatory, the dining room, the kitchen. They all brought back memories for him, from the future and before he died. He wondered if Phoebe and Paige had boyfriends, even husbands yet. He wondered if Phoebe had met her future husband Leslie yet. He thought about the times when his aunts told him the first time they met with there other halves. Leslie was a ghost writer for Phoebe when she needed a sabbatical and Paige met Kyle when he was investigating them as a federal agent. He looked at the clock, it said 7:03. The girls would be getting up soon, he had better get somewhere they wouldn't see him, not until Leo had told them, then he could come, he could see his mum again and they could try and fix the whole 'I'm a ghost' thing.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like it? I'll try and get chappie three up as soon as I can, but since I go from my dads to my mums, I may not find time until the weekends, but I will update. Promise. And please review, I need them to live. Well not really, but I like them anyway. Tee hee.

**Next Chappie:** Leo tells Piper and Paige and they make a discovery about Chris.


	3. No One There

**The Return of Wyatt's Brother**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but I hope one day that Drew Fuller will be mine, he has such a hot chest and his eyes just make me wanna drool...**

**Chapter 3**

Leo woke at 7:15. He looked at Piper, she was still sleeping. He looked at Chris, who was looking at him. He got out of bed and picked him up. "Cummon, I'm going to introduce you to your future self." He whispered. He smiled as Chris made a sound that sounded like a little giggle. He walked out of the bedroom and down stairs. He didn't know if Paige or Phoebe were up yet, so he decided to look around for Chris, rather than call his name and let the cat out of the bag earlier than he wanted. He went into the kitchen and saw Chris floating with his back to Leo. "Chris?"

Chris turned around. "Hey, dad. Mini me." He looked down and saw his feet just returning to the ground. "Was I just floating?"

Leo laughed. "Yeah, although not that high." Leo walked towards him. "Have a fun night?"

"Not really. I have discovered that ghosts definitely cannot sleep."

"I realised. I came down again with little Chris and I saw you trying to get to sleep."

Chris nodded. "Hmm, I know. I saw you but I didn't want to say anything." He looked at his younger self. "I got big over a year didn't I?"

"Yeah, although I haven't been as open to him as I was to you. After you died, I closed my self off from you. I wouldn't hold you for more than a few moments. I just never got over you dying."

Chris looked at his father. "Dad, I'm here now. You have me now. Anyway, I've been able to see the future and I've seen the difference we made." Leo looked up. "Well, I can't give too much away, but let's just say there are a few marriages and a few grandchildren. Not just from me." Chris smiled.

"Wyatt's good?" Leo asked. He had a feeling that he was but he wanted Chris to confirm it.

Chris nodded. "Everything you did to avenge my death, wow that sounds so comic bookish, but it saved Wyatt."

Leo looked from the Chris standing in front of him to the Chris he was holding in his arms. "I'm glad I could save Wyatt, but you, you…"

"Died, yeah I know. I figured it out when I couldn't touch anything." Chris said sarcastically. "Dad you don't have to worry about me. I died in the past, but there is another me in the future. He's living a full life with everyone around him. And a fiancé."

"Bianca?" Leo asked. Chris never mentioned Bianca since she took Chris back to the future and she died.

"Yep, and from what I saw, pregnant." Chris had missed talking to his family. His thoughts were interrupted by his mother.

"Leo? Are you down here already?"

"Chris, you need to get out of here." Leo told his youngest son who disappeared just before Piper walked in. "Hey honey." He kissed her.

"Hmm, you seem very perky for this time of the morning. Why is Chris with you?"

"I was going to feed him." Leo put Chris in the high chair and started making up some baby food.

"I'm glad that you're warmer to him now, but a few hours ago, you said that…"

"Piper, I've thought about it and you're right. I need to focus on what I have and get to know Chris as he is now." He put the food on the table and kissed Piper again. They were still kissing when Phoebe came in.

"Looks like a few people had a good night. Is this Chris' food?" Leo and Piper came out of their kiss.

"Yeah, would you mind feeding him today, I have to do something." Phoebe nodded and started feeding her youngest son.

"What do you have to do?" Piper asked her husband.

"It's a surprise, but you will love it. I promise." He kissed her again and walked towards the stairs of Halliwell Manor. He got dressed quick and went to the attic. "Chris? Are you here?" He called out as he closed the door.

"Hey dad." Chris materialized behind Leo. "Have you told them yet?"

"No not yet, but I'll have to do it quick because Phoebe will be going to work. Although she hasn't been concentrating much since Leslie went away."

Chris smirked. "So she is with him already."

"She's just friends with him. He's away for a month in Los Angeles. What do you mean, with him already?" Leo asked him.

"Aunt Phoebe and Leslie get married." Chris told his dad. He doubted that he would blurt that to Phoebe, or anyone.

"Really? She hasn't even told him she's a witch yet." Leo looked puzzled. He sat on the sofa he had been playing with Chris on.

"She tells him when I'm nearly a year and a half old. So that would be anytime now."

"Chris why are you telling me all this?" Leo asked.

Chris gave a big sigh. "I don't know. Because you asked, I guess."

"Anyway, what I'll do is tell Piper first, then call Paige and Phoebe and tell them. Or I could tell them altogether and get it over with."

"Just tell whoever is down stairs at the moment. Then you can tell the others later." Chris told his dad. "Go down now. I can't wait to see mums face."

Leo went to hug his son, but remembered that he was a ghost. Wait for my call. See you in a moment." Leo left the attic, while Chris went over to a chest and used his telekinesis to open. There were pictures of his grandmother and great-grandmother. He smiled at the memory of when he first met them.

Leo walked back into the kitchen to find just Piper and Paige in there. "Hey where did Phoebe go?"

"Work. I don't have to be in until later. Lucky me." Paige said, pouring herself some coffee.

"Well, I have a small surprise for all of you. I was going to wait until all of you were here, but I think I'll just tell you now." Leo smiled.

"What are you up to, Leo?" Piper eyed her husband.

"You'll see." He looked around. "Chris?"

"Leo, why are you calling out Chris' name? He's only a ba…" Paige stopped mid sentence as Chris appeared out of thin air. "Chris, you're back! Let the Auntie have a hug!" Paige went up to hug him but Leo stopped her.

"He's a ghost." Leo told her. He looked at Piper, who was standing there confused. "Piper aren't you excited honey?"

She looked at him. "Leo, there is no one there. I can't see Chris standing there."

**A/N: Well, what do you think of it? i reposted it because I thought that the other version was a little rubbish, so a few changes later and wallah! I've written up to chapter 5 and I'm working on chapter 6 as we speak, well not as we speak but it's in the works.**


	4. Wyatt

**The Return of Wyatt's Brother**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but I own Drew Fuller! (Sees evil glares from lawyers) Ok, I don't own him. Now I'm gonna go cry in my Drew shrine! I don't actually have one yet though :(**

**Chapter 4**

"Piper, what are you talking about? He is standing right in front of me." Paige said to her half sister.

"Paige, I am telling you. I can't see Chris standing there." Piper told her.

"Dad, what's wrong? Why can only you and Aunt Paige see me and not mum?" Chris asked his father, worried.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out, don't worry." Leo told him.

"Oh my God, Chris. He really is here." It wasn't a question.

"Yes he is." Paige said to her. She turned to father and son. "We need to work out why she can't see Chris and we can."

Chris walked in front of Piper. "Dad, can you tell her that I love her please. I think that she needs to hear it." Leo nodded and repeated the sentence.

"Chris…" Piper said quietly. Chris tried to grab her hand, but his hand went straight through it. Piper jumped though. "Chris, was that you?"

"It was him." Paige said. "I'm going to find Phoebe. I don't care if she has just left, she can get her Wiccan ass back here for this." Paige orbed out.

"Leo, where is Chris?" Piper asked.

"Right in front of you sweetie." He replied gently.

"Chris, I know that your little self has been here, but I've missed you so much." Leo walked out of the room quietly, he didn't want to disturb what Piper was saying to him. "All your comments about future consequences, what demons would be after Wyatt, everything. I've missed having you around to cheer me up." Chris would have been crying if he wasn't a ghost. He used his telekinesis to spell out 'mIssEd yOU To0' with the letters on the fridge. It made Piper laugh, it was spelt out like a child had written it. "Chris, I hope that you're ok."

'I'm fine Mum.' He thought. This made her jump.

"What, Chris how did you just…" She started, but didn't finish.

'I never had a chance to tell you about my telepathy did I?' Chris thought to her. 'It made you jump when you found out about it when I was 3 too, I remember that.' **(A/N: I'm changing telepathic thoughts to bold with no speech marks now.)**

"Chris, if you make me jump like that again, then I will ground you until you are 23." Piper said.

**Sorry.**

"You're forgiven. Have you told Leo about this power? And how many more do you have?" Piper asked, sitting at the table. "And sit opposite me, so I can look in a general direction your in." Chris did she asked.

**I haven't told dad yet. And I have a few more powers. Did you expect the child or a Whitelighter and Charmed One to have just 2 powers?** Chris laughed in his mind so that Piper could hear it and she laughed too. **You know about my orbing, telekinesis and telepathy now. But my other powers are Pyrokinesis, Geokinesis, freezing time, glamouring and aura sensing.**

"You had all of those powers, and you never told us about them all?" Piper asked.

**Well, I didn't want to make me sound all powerful, I was just supposed to be a Whitelighter. And then when you found out who I was, I didn't want to boast about my powers, I've never liked doing that.**

"Right. Wait, can we go back to the aura sensing? How come you didn't sense anything strange about Gideon?" Piper asked.

**Maybe he was using a potion to cover it up, I don't know.** Chris replied. "Dad, can you come back in here please?" **I've just called dad back in. I can tell him about these powers.** Piper nodded. Leo re entered the room.

"What's up Chris?" He asked.

"Chris has just been telling me about his powers. All of his powers." Piper replied with a slight grin.

"But how did you hear him? He was talking earlier and you couldn't hear him."

**Because I was using my telepathy dad.** Chris smiled as he watched his father jump. **Sorry for making you jump.**

"Your telepathic? What other powers do you have?" Leo asked.

**Pyrokinesis, Geokinesis, freezing time, glamouring and aura sensing.** Chris thought so that Piper could hear too.

"Wow." Leo said, impressed.

The sound of orbing filled all of their ears as Paige and Phoebe orbed into the kitchen.

"Ok, what is going on? I was in the car and Paige has just made me pull over and drive back." Phoebe asked.

"You can't see Chris?" Paige asked, hopeful.

"Of course I can Paige, he's sitting in his highchair. Now, I really need to…"

"No, I mean standing by Piper. Future Boy Chris."

"Hey, no fair Aunt Paige." Chris moaned. Paige smiled but Phoebe frowned.

"Paige I can't see him."

**But you can hear me right?** Chris' voice filled their heads, making his two aunts jump.

"Chris? How did you do that?" Paige asked.

"He has more powers than he's letting on, including telepathy." Piper explained. "He almost scared me half to death too."

**Sorry mum.** Chris 'said' to her.

"What are your other powers then?" Phoebe asked.

Chris repeated his powers to his aunts. "Wow, looks like future boy is more powerful than we imagined." Paige said.

**Aunt Paige, don't call me that.** Chris complained again. Paige giggled.

"So, Paige can hear and see him, Leo and Piper can you?" Phoebe asked.

"I can, Piper can't. We need to work out why we can see him." Leo told her.

"I got it!" Chris shouted out loud, making Leo and Paige jump.

"Chris." Leo told him. "Don't shout like that."

"Sorry dad." He said to his father. **I got it, why dad and Aunt Paige can see me and mum and Aunt Phoebe can't. When I died, they were with me when I faded away. They saw me disappear.**

"Of course. You were with him when he left this plane, so they can see him now, but Piper and I were at the hospital." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, that must be it." Piper said. She was upset she couldn't see her son all grown up, but now there was a reason.

"So we need to look in the book of shadows and see if there is a way for Piper and Phoebe to see him." Paige said.

"Oh I have a way." A voice said from the doorway. They all span around to see a 24 year old man with blonde hair and brown eyes, amusement all over his face.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked.

"You don't know who I am?" The man asked. "Maybe Chris would." He looked straight at Chris, with a slight grin. "Wouldn't you?"

Chris smiled widely, then thought the man's name to his family. **Wyatt.**

**A/N: OMG, its Wyatt! Yay for Wyatt! Maybe he'll have answers, hmm…**


	5. Dude, Future Consequences!

**The Return of Wyatt's Brother**

**A/N: Chris' birthday is in March, that's when most people say it is so that is when I am having it. And I disclaim a quote from Charmed.**

Chapter 5

_Previously…_

"_Who are you?" Phoebe asked._

"_You don't know who I am?" The man asked. "Maybe Chris would." He looked straight at Chris, with a slight grin. "Wouldn't you?"_

_Chris smiled widely, then thought the man's name to his family. **Wyatt.**_

"Wyatt?" Piper and Leo shouted.

"Yeah, that's me. How are you mum, dad?" He looked at Phoebe and Paige. "Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige."

"But how are you here?" Piper asked weakly.

"Questions later, let the aunties hug him first!" Phoebe said as she and Paige hugged Wyatt tightly.

"Ok, they have always been like this." He joked.

"Wyatt, how are you here, why are you here?" Chris asked him. "And how can you see me?"

"Apparently, I watched you disappear from the bed, about a year ago. Go and get little me, I bet he can see you."

"I'll go get him anyway." Phoebe said, getting the jest of the brotherly conversation.

Wyatt then saw baby Chris. "Wow, he's so big." He said smiling. "Hey, is this before or after he swallowed the marble?"

"Marble? What marble?" Piper asked.

"Easy with the future info Wy." Chris said.

"Of course your right." Wyatt said.

"But really though, what marble?" Piper asked.

"Piper honey, just leave it." Leo said.

"Fine." She said as Phoebe brought small Wyatt into the room.

"As Wyatt's eyes hit future Chris, they lit up and he tried to get him to pick him up, shouting "Kwiss, Kwiss!"

"Guess there was someone else watching." Piper said, slightly sad. She turned to future Wyatt. "So, why are you here? You never told us why you came back?"

"To help Chris. In the future, we grew up with Chris around us. He stayed here after this event. The Cleaners helped with it, getting rid of the criminal record he had before he died and making the records show that he was your brother instead of your son. And when we asked how it happened, you told us that it was me that came back and performed the spell to make him corporeal again."

"Wow, well when do you have to do this spell?" Piper asked.

"Summer Solstice." Wyatt replied.

"But that's over two months away." Phoebe exclaimed.

"I know. But it won't work unless it is performed on that day." Wyatt explained. "If it's one thing you guys taught me it's that magic always happens for a reason."

"Wow, where did you hear that from?" Paige asked.

"From you." He replied.  
"Me?" She asked. "That's a little philosophical for me though."

"Sounds like it could be from you though." Piper commented. "You are so gonna be a total Whitelighter."

"Nyeh." Paige replied sticking her tongue out. "So if you can't cast the spell until June, why are you here now?"

Wyatt winced. "Well, I've never been the best at time travel spells. I tried to travel to like a day before, but I screwed up somewhere."

"No different from my future then. Time travel and you suck, Wyatt." Chris commented, making his father and Paige laugh.

"What did Chris say?" Piper and Phoebe asked together.

"That Wyatt and time travel suck." Paige repeated.

"This communication thing is screwed too. Give me like two minutes for a spell and mum and Aunt Phoebe can see Chris too." Wyatt orbed a pen and paper to his hand and he started to scribble down a spell.

"You have telekinetic orbing?" Paige asked. She was the only one she knew of having it.

Wyatt ignored her. "When Wyatt's writing a spell, he doesn't like to be disturbed." Chris explained. "Because he isn't that good at writing them, that's what I think personally."

"Chris, I can still hear you. I'm not deaf." Wyatt said, looking up.

**Oh get back to writing your damn spell.** Chris thought to him personally. Wyatt stuck his tongue out and went back to writing the spell.

"What other powers does he have Chris?" Piper asked in the direction Wyatt had looked.  
**Orbing, telekinetic orbing, conjuring, Aerokinesis, Hydrokinesis, force field, molecular combustion and healing. **Chris told them all.

"Another one with a load of powers." Paige said.

"Well, I am a twice blessed child." Wyatt said, looking up. "I've finished with the spell."

"Ok, shoot." Phoebe said. She wanted to see her nephew again.

"Ok." Wyatt said, then started to repeat what he had just written down.

"I call to the witches from the line of Halliwell,

Help me free my brother with this spell,

Let all witches see his form,

And give him memories from his future's self."

A light surrounded Chris and once it had gone, it was as if he had come back from the future with Wyatt. He could remember everything. And Piper and Phoebe could see him because they were staring straight at him.

"Chris…" Piper said softly.

"Hey." He said to her. It was strange that a few moments ago, she was his mum, and now with all these memories, she was more like an aunt or sister. Then he turned to Wyatt. "What was with that spell?"

"It worked didn't it?" Wyatt retorted.

"Yeah, but I could write a better one in my sleep." Chris argued back.

"I could always change it, so that no one can see you." Wyatt said.

"Ok, boys stop it!" Piper said.

"Sorry." They both said.

"Sibling arguments. I guess we can expect a lot of them with you here for 2 months or so?" Phoebe said, massaging her forehead with one hand.

"Probably." Piper snorted out.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Chris asked.

"Chris, don't take it any further." Wyatt said.

"Don't tell me what to do." Chris said.

"I'm older than you, I can tell you what to do."

"Not with the memories you gave me."

"I can take those away too."

"Oh yeah try it."

"Ok, I'm gonna lose my mind with this. I'm going to work. I was supposed to be there like a half hour ago. Bye." She left the room and made her way to work.

"Is she with Uncle Leslie yet?" Wyatt asked.

"Dude, have you not heard of future consequences?" Chris asked.

"There's the neurotic Chris we all loved and missed." Paige said. Chris stuck his tongue out at her.

"Chris, you told me that they got together earlier anyway, why don't you want Piper and Paige to know?" Leo asked.

"Because Aunt Paige will blab it out." Chris said.

"Hey, I resent that. I can keep it in." Paige said.

"No you can't." Everyone else said simultaneously. Paige pouted.

**A/N: did you like? I'm not going to make this a long story, but I'll have a few (maybe four/five) chapters of while Wyatt's there and then the spell, then maybe one or two about the future through the years. And please review please!**


End file.
